


Stay With Me

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Early Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, misunderstanding that lasts two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Yusuf and Nicolo have traveled with Andromache and Quynh for some time, but now everyone is thinking of splitting up. Nicolo has heard of a few villains south in his home country. Andromache and Quynh have prior contracts in the north.No one has yet asked Yusuf what he is planning to do, but the question sits there all the same.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 486





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my nickyjoe tumblr sideblog, [monicashipsnickyjoe](https://monicashipsnickyjoe.tumblr.com). My main blog is [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com). Come say hi!
> 
> The prompt for this fic was “I’ve never felt so strongly about someone before. I’m terrified” from [this prompt list](https://monicashipsnickyjoe.tumblr.com/post/625028790188408833). Enjoy!

Yusuf and Nicolo have traveled with Andromache and Quynh for some time, but now everyone is thinking of splitting up. Nicolo has heard of a few villains south in his home country. Andromache and Quynh have prior contracts in the north. No one has yet asked Yusuf what he is planning to do, but the question sits there all the same, lengthening pauses that otherwise would be filled with warm conversation or laughter.

That night, dinner around the campfire is silent and unbearable. Worse when Andromache and Quynh excuse themselves to “keep watch,” leaving Yusuf and Nicolo alone.

Even with so few years spent together, Yusuf knows Nicolo won’t push him. He’ll sit there all night, staring into the fire, waiting.

Yusuf also knows, that all he has to say is his name to get him to crack. “Nicolo.”

“Come with me.” Nicolo shifts, pulling his knees up toward himself. He frowns, like he’s upset at himself for speaking. “You don’t have to.”

This thing between them is so new, too new - a handful of kisses and soft words in the dark. Two bedrolls placed closer together than the others, but not yet touching.

“I know that,” Yusuf says, hesitating in a way that’s unfamiliar. But everything with Nicolo so far has been different. It’s been _more_ , in a way that’s vaguely frightening. He has never let fear stop him before, and he won’t now. But he needs to make certain he does things right. 

With Nicolo, this could be the kind of love that has a chance at actual forever.

“Nicolo,” Yusuf starts, unsure how to finish. He looks at his companion, so tall and strong, sitting so small in the shadow of the flames. Yusuf doesn’t think, just moves closer, following the pull of his heart. At Nicolo’s side, he sits on his heels. Nicolo hasn’t moved, merely turned his head and watched him.

“Nicolo,” Yusuf says again, loving the way it rolls off his tongue, but not as much as he loves the way Nicolo’s eyes soften each time he says it. “If I join you now, I fear I will never be able to leave your side again.”

Nicolo sits up straighter, taller. His brow pulls together. “I would never force you.”

“You misunderstand.” Yusuf melts for this man, for his kindness. He reaches out, clasps one of Nicolo’s hands and brings it to his chest. “How I feel for you is…” 

His feelings are all-encompassing, and he struggles to put them into words, especially with the limitations of their shared language. He tries, though. He imagines he’ll keep trying for a long time to come. He wonders if words will ever be enough to properly express all that this man means to him.

“In my life, I have never felt this strongly for anyone,” Yusuf presses onward. “It is… terrifying, but I would no sooner be without it than I would carve my own heart from my chest.”

Nicolo shakes his head, just a little, like he wants to argue. Perhaps stop Yusuf from falling so deeply. But it is too late. Only if they separated now, could Yusuf learn to hide his feelings, but he’d still feel them.

“If you ask me to join you on your journey south,” Yusuf says. “Know that you are asking me to join you forever.”

Nicolo drops his gaze to where his hand sits at Yusuf’s chest. When he again lifts his eyes to Yusuf’s face, they are shining in the firelight.

Yusuf swallows. A sudden, vicious fear seizes his insides. Those are tears, but he is not smiling. Is this a rejection?

“Join me,” Nicolo says, dashing any misunderstanding. “Stay by my side and never leave it. And I will stay by yours.”

Relief crashes through Yusuf like a wave, followed by a flash of love so hot it scalds. He falls forward, into Nicolo, who eagerly catches him. They find each other’s mouths, making more promises without the need of words.

They are still kissing when Andromache and Quynh return.

Andromache coughs politely. Quynh poorly hides her smile behind her hand.

“I will travel with Nicolo,” Yusuf tells them. He’s still holding Nicolo around the shoulders, not about to let go.

Nicolo smiles against his neck.

Softer, to Nicolo only, Yusuf vows, “I will not be parted from my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
